


Elastic Love

by Wintaer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintaer/pseuds/Wintaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her, he is simply an annoyance. For him, it is all just a game. Hisoka/Machi. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Love

It starts out as a game.

She is walking away without a backward glance, a cold dismissal carelessly flung over her shoulder in response to his only half-finished question. Words, instead of the quiet ‘click’ of a closing door, cut him off this time, and his lips curl in a smile. He has gotten faster, or she has become slower, and he almost loses interest in finishing his question, in asking for her company tonight.

_Almost._

She doesn’t turn when his hand comes down against the door, keeping her from pulling it open. It is annoying, yes, but he seems to exist just to annoy her, so why give him more attention than he deserves? A mistake, she realizes a second too late as he releases his nen just long enough to attach a strand of it around her wrist.

The thread wraps around empty air as he leaps back with one of his chuckles, and he takes a moment to appreciate that glint of irritation in her eyes before raising one finger and lazily beckoning her closer. She has no choice but to approach, not unless she intends on letting him rip off her arm with his bungee gum as he closes the distance between the two of them -- not that he wouldn’t have appreciated the sight or the determination.

But he’s not worth the trouble, and so she watches him with narrowed eyes, coldly indifferent and disdainful, waiting for him to move close enough for her to wrap a noose around his neck. It doesn’t take long, not with his lust for fights and danger, and her needle whips around him in glistening circles, giving him that closer look he’s always asking for.

He looks, humming with delight, the nen thread almost cinching tight around his throat before his hand slips through that last small gap, two fingers caressing her other wrist. Chin resting on the back of his hand, he watches her hiss at him as her hands are suddenly pulled behind her back when he shrinks his nen. It is a little uncomfortable, his current position, the thread biting into his skin and his arm bent in such an awkward angle, but magicians excel at making the difficult look effortless. So he drifts closer, footsteps muffled by the plush carpet under their feet.

She isn’t one to back away from fights, but with her hands held together by the gum, her options are limited. When her back hits the wall, she briefly considers the idea of devoting energy and emotion towards hating him. When he grips her chin for a kiss is she decides that a knee towards his groin is the most she needs to invest this man.

The kiss is all teeth, biting and tearing at his bottom lip as he brings a leg up to protect himself. A drop of blood trickles down between them, mixing with the smear of crimson he has left on her chin. Idly, he wonders if she hasn’t done it on purpose, giving him the chance to attach his nen to her once again before throwing the other end of the strand onto the ceiling. Grinning, he slowly lifts her leg with a few flourishes of his hand, enjoying the anger simmering just below that mask of boredom and disinterest as she lets her head fall back against the wall, not struggling, but certainly not giving up. 

She always knows just how to excite him. 

Her nen trusses his arm and neck together tightly, biting into his pale skin and drawing blood, catering to his inclinations far too much for her liking, but she doesn’t dismiss it. Two can play this game of his, and the faint screech of the threads as she tightens them further is her answer to his challenge. She’s already considered cutting off his hand, but there is an upcoming mission that he’s needed for. Instead, she settles for watching blood trickle along the muscles of his arm, pooling into a droplet at his elbow, then dyeing the carpet a dark red, all the while ignoring the card that has appeared in his free hand. It isn’t hard to guess what he is planning to do with it, not with the way he leans in with that annoying smile to lick up the blood on her chin, or how he is pinning her other leg to the wall with his ability. Her threads let out another sound of protest, causing him to gasp breathlessly, but she ignores both noises. 

He is an incredibly easy man to read at times, unlike another. She will never admit it, but the number of traits he shares with the other exasperates her. 

The card dances in and out, scraps of clothing falling on the floor before his hand slips down between the two of them, teasing her with quick flicks of the thumb as he pumps one, two, three long fingers into her, knowing exactly where to touch. Despite that, her composure barely wavers, darker eyes, a slight flush and some uneven breathing perhaps. He knows that she loathes how he can make her body respond, knows that she detests how he takes pleasure from the way her nen winds tighter and tighter with each thrust of his fingers, constricting his blood flow even as she causes more of it to flow out from the thin, stinging cuts. It is almost enough to make him lose control, and he leans in for another bruising, bloody, _messy_ kiss. 

Showman that he is, it’s almost a relief when he enters her, and she bites down on his lip viciously, nails scratching against the wall behind her, fingers tangling in the various strands that connect the two of them, causing the threads to whine quietly in response. She can feel his smirk against her lips, along with each excited shudder that travels all the way down his spine, and she whirls her hips against his forcefully before clamping firmly down on him. This is not a fight she plans on losing. 

He almost regrets trapping her hands behind her back; it leaves them pinned between her and the wall instead of free to fight with all she has. But perhaps this is better for their current purposes… tonight is not the night for one of _those_ exhilarating fights after all. This is a little tussle to pass the time with a little fun and ease the boredom of waiting for his other toys. And she does fight rather pleasantly, moving against him with languid undulations of her body and meeting him thrust for thrust, inflicting quite a wound with her teeth before leaning back against the wall, hair starting to escape from that messy ponytail she wears. The cold look in her eyes never changes, even if that irritation and determination is now tinged by the heat of lust.  He throbs inside of her. 

She can feel the blood smeared on her lips, her chin, her throat, her chest, can feel it cooling and drying on her skin, a not unfamiliar sensation. It is hardly surprising when he surges closer, trailing more blood over her body as he laps it up, swirling his tongue around a nipple as she claws at the wallpaper he has her pressed against. There is a particularly sharp jerk on the threads when he marks her with his teeth, and so she works her body against his, returning each lunge of his with a sharp twist, clenching around him each time he plunges deep within her until neither of them knows anything but winning this scuffle of blood, teeth and nen. 

Twisting and writhing against each other, they reach a moment of complete clarity -- him with a card against her throat and she with the threads tangled so intricately around his -- both frozen within that second of death before shattering into a million pieces, leaving them trembling in the aftermath. There is another second, maybe even a third or a fourth, but then the pieces come rushing back, getting mixed up along the way, fitting themselves together every which way and leaving the two of them even more broken than before, yet neither of them notice. Or perhaps they simply don’t care. 

Because for her, he is simply an annoyance, and for him, it is all just a game.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a HxH kink meme in answer to a prompt that asked for Hisoka bondage play with bungee gum since it also goes by elastic love on some occasions. Thought it was a pretty interesting concept, so I decided to give it a shot. Let me know what you think!


End file.
